The Different Dimensions of Kanna
by WiccanWitch82
Summary: You see this is what I get for meditating, I get sucked into some magical vortex and the next thing I know I'm on the hunt for a bunch of feathers with people I'm not sure I want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Tsubasa Chronicles.

**AN: Ok I hope you give this story a chance I am a long time reader first time writer. It is a crossover.**

**Prologue **

I lay face down on the saddle of Appa, Sokka's whining my background music. "Are we there yet?" he complains. I can just imagine the tick marks appearing on Katara's forehead as he says this what must be the twentieth time in five minutes. "Sokka we are as close as we were the last time you asked." Katara says through your teeth. I give a barely audible snort at the conversation. The man's almost thirty and he complains like he's five, it's amusing. "But I'm so..." "Hungry, yeah we figured that an hour ago; now suffer boredom like the rest of us, _quietly_." I whisper the last word propping my head up with a deadpan look on my face. It's my first time going to the Northern Tribe. I'd like to ask questions, but one look at a quietly fuming Katara deters me. I just put my head back down and try to make myself believe that I'm on the ground. Sokka crawls back over to his wife Suki muttering something like "Kanna" "mean", "doesn't understand and "stomach". I get the gist of it and roll my eyes. He doesn't say anything directly because he knows by now that I get moody flying and between me and a _very_ pregnant Katara he should be very afraid. I stare blankly at everyone around me. 'I'm so bored.' With a groan I plop my head back down. 'I am going to be sick' I think. If I had known that we would be flying for this long I probably would have thought twice about coming. But what did I expect from flying across the world, I don't know. The main reason I tagged along is that I really want to see the spiritual oasis they have here. I mean I'm not completely spiritually inept I just have to work on it a bit, eh, which is why I'm going in there to meditate (_shiver_). We're really visiting so that Sokka and Aang can talk with the the leader of the Northern tribe and renew the treaty between the four nations. And Katara is taking this as an opportunity to see Gran-Gran and Paku. Surprisingly enough it's just it's only Sokka complaining, we haven't heard anything out of seven-year old Kya , not surprisingly, but what makes me wonder is five-year old Bumi, I mean sure he jumped off of Appa a couple times but that's just him being his tiny airbender self. He hasn't complained yet which makes me wonder what's going on in that brain of his. I love the kid but if airbends a pie onto my head again I will freeze him solid. I'm interrupted in my thoughts by Aang. "Well Sokka your stomach won't have to wait much longer" He says it in this upbeat, peppy, _Aang_ voice. The voice may have gotten in the ten years since Ozai was defeated but still held the enthusiasm of his thirteen year old self. I gaze over his shoulder in the direction he's pointing and instantly feel small.

**AN:** **We'll get to the North Pole next chapter. Review! I would appreciate to know how you feel about the story and if you have any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender or Tsubasa Chronicle, obviously or else I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

AN: Whoevers reading this sorry I didn't have this up sooner my computer deleted this chapter and Im not particularly fond of typing. I hope you like it!

The Northern Water Tribe is gigantic and I fight the urge to whistle. There are beautifully crafted buildings with towers and turrets. From up here I can see that rivers flow through the entirety of the city. Looking at it I can see why they think people from the southern tribe are peasants. It's so much bigger and more elaborate than our igloos and barely constructed wall (**_someone_** keeps knocking it over).

When we land we are immediately intercepted by the Northern officials. Sokka once he spotted them put on his professional "councilman" face. 'Ha bull like he hadn't just been whining like a five year old just ten minutes ago' I scoff mentally. I stand there while I'm introduced to men whose names I will never remember. Standing there gazing into their professional and deadpan faces with one of my own I find myself exhausted. I'm not surprised I tried to stay awake for most of the flight. After all these years I still think I'm gonna find a way to fall **out** of the saddle as I sleep. Now I feel like im about to keel over. 'Hmm maybe they won't notice if I just close my eyes-'I felt a quick sharp pain in my side '-and of course not'. I turn my head slightly to the side to see Suki looking at me with an eyebrow raised. She nods her head towards her husband indicating that I'm being introduced. I see their eyes shift towards me and some eyebrows raise. I can guess what their thinking I look somewhat like both Katara and Sokka but we're not in any way related. I personally don't see it except for the blue eyes we share.

"And this is Kannako, (twitch) she's been an addition to team Avatar for a while now."

Ok now hes getting me back for the comment back on Appa. I hate my full name; apparently Kanna wasn't feminine enough for my mother so she added 'ko' to it. Sokka knew full well of this factoid and introduced me as Kannako to screw with me. Pushing back murderous intent towards Sokka, smile at them and greet them.

"Pleased to meet you the stories I was told don't do this place justice" I say pleasantly and my voice sounds fake to my own ears. I guess they don't hear though because they smile back and shake my hand one by one.

After the initial greeting we're dismissed to go as we please, I would've left to but I have something to ask. I don my mask and approach the chief.

"Excuse me chief? " I ask, my voice sugary sweet, ew.

I tap him on the shoulder to gain his attention. He turns looking slightly startled by my appearance but recovers quickly.

"Ahh Kannako what is it that you need?"

"Well sir I was wondering if it was possible for me to use the spiritual oasis tonight, it's one of the reasons why I came here." I tone down the smile a bit.

His eyebrows scrunch together as he thinks. 'Ok now bat your lashes one, twice, thrice, now stop before he thinks you're having a conniption' I smile again when he nods his consent. 'Hook, line, and sinker'. I wait until he turns to what he was doing to do a small fist pump. I spot Aang leaning over a rail waiting for me over by the river. Rather than be nice like I was with chief and tap on his shoulder I take the opportunity that he's distracted and kick a leg under own. He lets out a **_very _**manly shriek when he falls sideways into the snow. He rolls onto and looks up at me from the ground slightly curious.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"Expect the unexpected" I answer

An eyebrow raises (a lot of people are doing that today) "What?"

I look down at him "Just keeping you on your toes, you didn't expect a seventeen year old girl to do that while you were staring all dreamy eyed into the sunset now did you?" I say.

He rolls his eyes "No I'm _always_ on the lookout for seventeen year old girls". Awww sarcasm, do you know how long it me and Toph to beat the total concept into him?

Now I raise an eyebrow "Tell me how that goes later you have to show me to this oasis." I say

He looks up at me as he stands up "You got permission?" he asks to clarify.

"Of course, I batted my lashes and he fell like a bunch of dominos in a hurricane, so come on I wanna see this place." He gives me a slightly weird look for the comparison but I ignored it. I tug on his arm and grin. "Let's go." He smiles at me and I see a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. Without a word he turns and runs off. 'What the…' "Aang!" I yell after him and start after him. 'I hate running' I think with a metal sigh the bastards laughing as he runs, he knows it too. This is payback for his face plant in the snow. No doubt he's using freaking air currents to go faster too. Well two can play at this game. I raise my hands slightly and flex them feeling the snow shift and conform to my feet to carry me. I race after him and am catching up to him and gaining momentum when he stops abruptly. My eyes widen when I lose concentration and lose my grip on the snow. 'Oh **damn**' is all I can think as I scramble and go crashing into a snow bank not far behind him. I'm now reminded that snow is really fucking cold when it seeps into your sleeves and every other damned open crevice. Aang, seemingly oblivious to the fact that im currently trying to haul my ass out said snow bank lets out a short laugh.

"Here it is the spirit…" he turns mid-sentence and sees me, "What are you doing?"

"Oh you know making snow angels" I lay the sarcasm on thick but I don't think he heard it.

"Well here we are so come on" he says

I sigh, hes not the brightest at times is he? Finally just bending the snow away I stand and walked to the door as he opened it, his smile insanely huge.

I had wanted to see this palce ever since Katara explained to me where she got the water that saved Aang from Azula's lightning a few years back when the rest of the gang was telling me the story of their journey before I came into their lives. I found it fascinating that this oasis what pretty the spiritual epicenter of the world.

I was slightly prepared for how beautiful it was inside, Katara had described it, but I was floored by how breath-taking it was. "Damn" I mumble as I cross one of the bridges and glance into the small pool below to the Koi fish that must be Yue. Behind me Aang chuckles at my language. "Yeah it's quite the site isn't it?" That's a huge ass understatement. In the frozen tundra of the North Pole the oasis was surprisingly warm, there was grass growing and when I ran my hand through the waterfall it was not frigid. It's no wonder the energy in here is potent to the point where anyone could feel it. I turn back to Aang and let a small rare, sincere smile grace my lips.

"Thanks for bringing me here Twinkletoes."

He cringes at the nickname I had adopted from Toph for him but his eyes soften with something akin to brotherly fondness seeing my smile.

"Can I get for it?" he says, a giant smile lighting up his face.

I feel my nose crinkle at the idea, ever since I was 'adopted' into this huge ass dysfunctional family I've found out that many of them are big on hugging, me not so much I've gotten used to them though, the small smile doesn't leave my face and I oblige and hug him. I stand there for a few moments before pulling away.

"Ok enough with the touchy mushy stuff I gotta get to meditating, I'll see you at the palace when im done kay?" I say chuckling shortly.

"You know how to get there right?" he asks probably concerned with me getting lost.

"It's the biggest building in the city I think I'll manage" I assure him with a small smirk on my face. "Im not completely directionally declined to miss that"

He gives a small chuckle and with that perpetual smile on his face he wished me happy meditating, I snorted at that, and left.

I sit down on the grass legs pretzeled with the sound of the waterfall behind me and the occasional splashing sound of the two spirits swimming around in the pool sending me into a calm state.'_Concentrate_' I admonish myself. After a few minutes of this I completely lose my composure and fall to my back. It's impossible, staying still and concentrating like I was that is. I find myself staring at the ceiling becoming more aware of fatigue caused by me being awake for the last thirty-seven hours as I start drifting off. I notice the ceiling starting to shift and swirl and in my sleep deprived I think 'I wonder if this happens every Thursday' as I watch colors shift. What wakes me is when I start to feel as if I'm sinking into the ground below me. I sit up and blink rapidly and truly look around me. It's not just the ceiling shifting it's everything and that sinking feeling was really me sinking. I panic and try to stand but I'm stuck on my butt sinking it the vortex-quicksand phenomenon. Its surrounding me and my last thought is to hold my breath before it swallows me and finally find out what it feels like to be vacuum packed tuna.

AN: Ok there's chapter 2 hope you like it I would love to see some reviews they make my day! I have one person following this story already and I had only posted the first chapter. Next chapter I get to introduce the Tsubasa gang. If you have any ideas about his story or if I made a mistake of some kind constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
